Pokemon Galatic Battle Tournament
by scooter2
Summary: Please read the Legend of the Sleepy Hollow before this. During the start of 2014, everyone goes back to school after the Christmas break and have the best Pokemon tournament ever. However, the Tournament is interrupted by one of the contestants who is bewitched from the Sleepy Hollow events. *Discontinued*
1. Preparing the Tournament

**Now that prologue is done it's time to start the story, I hope you all like it. If you hadn't read the characters please read it. I don't own any characters except Scotty and Amanda. In this story, so far the characters from "Pokemon", "Power Rangers", a few from "Bakugan", "Legend of Sleepy Hollow", "Peter Pan", "Jungle Book", "Horton hears a who", "The Lion King", "Brother Bear", "Regular Show", "Teen Titans", "Rise of the Guardians", "Wreck-it Ralph", "Fantasia", "The Rescuers Down Under", and one character from "The Princess and the Frog", "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Sleeping Beauty", "Enchanted", and "Hunger Games".**

 **1) Preparing the tournament**

The greatest day of our lives was finally happening. At Royal Palm Academy, a Private School everyone was ready to see the Pokemon Tournament.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN YOUR HOST, CAESAR FLICKERMAN!" The Dean of Students yelled.

Caesar appear on the stage. He didn't need a microphone because there was a force field around the stage and battlefield that was like a microphone.

"HA HA HA HA HAAAA HELLO MY FRIENDS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Caesar Yelled. The crowd cheered.

"Now to celebrate this new year we have the 3 biggest tournaments that any of you ever seen before!" He continued. "And now meet the two kids who made all of this happen, Scotty Vierra and Ash Ketchum!"

The two kids appeared on the stage.

"HELLO EVERYONE" Scotty started.

"AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ash finished.

They presented their partners, Ash's Pikachu and Scotty's Minun. The crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"How are you two doing today?" Caesar asked.

"We're good." Scotty said.

"That's it? We're good? Come boys give some detail." Caesar said.

Before they speak more Max, May and Brock showed up.

"Hi guys your just in time." Ash said.

"Hi guys good to see you." Max said back.

"And who might this little girl be?" Caesar asked.

"This is Ralts" Max said. "I'm technically too young to have pokemon, but both me and my sister are raising it."

"Well that's nice of you to help, May." Caesar said.

"Thank You." May said.

"Ow!" Scotty said holding on to his rist.

"You ok?" Ash asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." He said nervously.

Suddenly something tapped Scotty and Ash's left shoulders. They looked to their left and saw nothing, they looked right and saw nothing. They kept looking right and left and saw nothing. People were laughing. Finally they looked opposite directions, Ash looked left and Scotty looked right, and between them, they saw who was messing with them. It was Dawn.

"It's Dawn!" Ash said.

"Hi there, it's been a long time." Dawn greeted.

She held her hands up and high-fived both boys.

"I didn't come alone boys." She said pointing to Misty, Ash's ex-girlfriend.

"Well look who it is Ash." Scotty said.

Misty hugged Ash.

"Who's that?" Caesar asked.

"Ash's ex-girlfriend, Misty." Max said.

Scotty heard two voices yell out "SCOTTY".

He turned and saw Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, CJ and Eileen.

"Hey guys it's been a while." Scotty said. "This is Ash, Misty, Max, May, Dawn and Caesar."

Someone finished his sentence. "And his twin sister, Amanda."

Everyone turned and saw Amanda. Everyone laughed.

"This just keeps getting better." Caesar yelled.

"Oh guys since we're both here..." Amanda started.

She released her Gardevoir from her pokeball, while Scotty let out his Kirlia.

"Gardevoir and Kirlia are Ralts' friends" Amanda said.

"Oh then it's good they went with you guys too. Caesar added.

"Hey Benson, if need to work we made a small office for you." Scotty said pointing to a small house with an office inside.

"Thanks." Benson said going in.

"Oh Scotty look." Pops said showing him a large rubber ribbon.

"What do we need with that?" Scotty asked.

Mordecai and CJ held the ribbon while Rigby launched Pikachu like it was a sling shot. He enjoyed the ride, but went through the window in Benson's office and broke it."

"AW COME ON! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Benson yelled.

"Sorry Benson." Scotty said.

He turned and they were about to launch Minun.

"Wait wait wait GUYS!" Scotty yelled.

It was to late. Minun went airborne and smashed through Benson's other window.

"AW! NOT AGAIN!" Benson yelled.

"GUYS!" Scotty yelled again.

They still wouldn't listen. They shot Ralts at a car. That was when Mcleach, Frollo and Dr. Facilier showed up.

"Oh she just broke the windshield." Dr. Facilier said, laughing.

Suddenly he realized what they broke.

"That is my car!" He said.

"Guys stop and listen." Scotty said. "You just broke two windows and a windshield."

"Oops." Mordecai said.

"What am I going to do now!" Dr. Facilier yelled.

"Slow down bro." Muscle Man said. "I know a guy who can fix windshields for cheap price."

"Windows too right?" Benson asked.

"Yes." Muscle Man answered.

"I'll take the car." Thomas said.

He went to Muscle Man's friend to fix the car and bring him over to fix the windows.

"Nice of you to join us guys." Ash said.

"Thanks young Ash." Frollo said.

"This is Mcleach, Frollo and Dr. Facilier." Scotty said. "They used to be our sworn enemies."

"What did you do to them." Caesar asked.

"Oh they killed us." Mcleach said.

"Demolished us." Frollo added.

"Sent us straight to oblivion." Dr. Facilier said.

"And your all alive?" Caesar asked.

"Yep." Amanda answered.

"The reason why they're still alive is because we found a golden flower, that blooms only once a year, which means it's hard to find to resurrect them and join us." Misty said.

"What happened to your enemies?" Caesar asked.

"Here's how it went." Mcleach said.

* * *

 _Flashback: Mcleach's death_

Mcleach and his pet lizard joanna fell into the river. Joanna got out of the water, but the crocs starting chasing Mcleach. He tried to fight back and they swam away.

"HA HA I wooped yaa! I wooped yaa all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. Mcleach." He yelled.

Joanna waved goodbye to Mcleach for some reason. He turned a saw the waterfall. He tried in vain to swim away, but the current was to strong.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled falling to his death.

* * *

 _Flashback: Frollo's death_

Quasimodo and Frollo were about to fall the balcony into a molten copper pit.

Esmeralda grabbed Quasimodo's hand, but he was unwilling to Frollo fall so he held on to his cape. Frollo swung himself onto a gargoyle, stood on it and was about to kill Esmeralda with his sword.

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! He yelled.

But the gargoyle he was standing on began to brake, he dropped his sword and held on. The gargoyle came to life and growled at him. The gargoyle broke and Frollo fell into the molten copper pit to his death.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled.

* * *

 _Flashback: Dr. Facilier's death_

Dr. Facilier held Tiana, who was now a frog, down with his cane.

"You should of accepted my deal, I guess you'll have to spend the of your life as slimy little frog. He said.

"I got news for you shadow man, it's not slim it's mucus." Tiana yelled grabbing Dr. Facilier's Talisman with her tongue and smashed it.

"NO NO!" Dr. Facilier yelled.

Suddenly his friends from the other side appeared. Dr. Facilier thought they were hear to help, but they were actually here to punish him.

 _"Are you ready?"_ They sang.

"No! I'm not ready at all." Dr. Facilier said. "In fact got lots of more plans."

They weren't listening.

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation, I just need a little more time." He continued.

The entrance to the voodoo spirit world opened and dragged him in.

"I promise I'll pay y'all back, I PROMISE AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

To late, he was sent to voodoo spirit world.

 _End of flashbacks_

* * *

"That must of not felt good, right folks ha ha ha ha." Caesar laughed.

"That really was the worst way to die." Dr. Facilier.

"Almost time to battle." Ash said.

Suddenly Scotty's ipad3 started beeping.

"Hold on gotta take this." Scotty said.

"So Dawn what kind of battle strategy to you possess?" Caesar asked.

"Well I usually mess up and lose, but I really think Ash is the amazing one." Dawn said.

"Really why?" Ash asked.

"You beaten several legendary pokemon." Dawn answered.

"Legendary pokemon? What is?" Caesar asked.

"Pokemon that are nearly invincible." Dawn said. "Ash's Charizard beat Articuno, Pikachu beat Regice, and Sceptile beat Darkrai."

"Incredible!" Mcleach said.

Dawn was about to high five Ash when Scotty accidentally got in the way, trying to say something and Ash's palm hit him in the face, while Dawn hit the back of his head.

"Really dude?" Ash asked.

"Look guys first things first." Scotty said showing his ipad3.

"Who's that?" CJ asked.

"That's Maleficent another one of our former enemies." Max said.

"Maleficent? She's incredibly powerful." Ash added.

"Which means we incredibly have to get her, she's at Sleepy Hollow." Scotty said.

He, Ash, Dawn, Amanda, Misty, May, Max, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost went to Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

 _At Sleepy Hollow_

"Excuse me, Hans van Ripper?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Can I borrow Gunpowder for a minute." She asked.

"Sure." Hans said.

Maleficent went down the road to the grove with the horse of Ichabod Crane to do something important.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if I made spelling mistakes, sorry I have a lot of characters and sorry this is a long story, but I'm sure you will like it readers. The next chapter gets interesting, Maleficent has something to do that involves the missing Ichabod Crane. By the way, they make it to Sleepy Hollow by teleporting with the Seven World Rings from the game "Sonic and the Secret Rings"**


	2. World Rings and First Battle

**This chapter continues the chatting in last chapter but the battle will start soon. If you hadn't read prologue page 1 up to here, please read it.**

 **2) World Rings and first battle**

The kids and young men teleported to Sleepy Hollow with the seven world rings.

Scotty saw Brom Bones with his new wife Katrina, his father-in-law Baltus Van Tassel and his friends.

"He lad were have you been." Brom Bones said.

"Hi Brom Bones, this is my sister and my friends." Scotty said.

"Are you ok boy, you don't look happy." Another man asked.

"Sorry, there has been some bad memories here." Scotty answered.

"What memories?" Mordecai asked.

"I'll explain later." Scotty said.

"Where's Maleficent?" May asked.

"She went down to the swamp." Katrina said.

They went to go find her.

Maleficent and Gunpowder went do the path and found the right spot to meditate.

"This is the path of the Headless Horseman." Maleficent said to herself.

Maleficent held up her staff in the sky to find the moon but, couldn't find it. Lucky for her a solar eclipse started which helped find the full moon.

"Yes!" She said.

She found a large stone and stabbed her staff into it. She sat down chris cross while Gunpowder stayed standing. They both closed their eyes and meditated. A few seconds later they found themselves in some kind of dimension.

* * *

 _In the dimension_

It was foggy everywhere. There was a door that symbolized the seven world rings. She reviewed each color.

"Prayers, Sadness, Rage, Hatred, Joy, Pleasure, Wishes." She said to herself.

She looked at the red rage ring, it was flashing gray. She pressed it and the door opened.

"Come Gunpowder, it's alright." Maleficent said.

They went through. They found a that looked like the swamp at Sleepy Hollow.

"Shhhhh stay." Maleficent whispered. Gunpowder stayed behind as she went through the woods.

She search until she found something tied to a tree. Or say someone. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ichabod Crane alive.

"Who are you." Ichabod asked.

"I'm Maleficent and I've come to save you." She said.

"Oh thank goodness." Ichabod said.

Maleficent untied Ichabod and they made a break for it.

"Let's go, Gunpowder is waiting." Maleficent said, they made it out and hopped on Gunpowder, right when they turned him around they heard something coming.

"Go." Maleficent ordered. Away they dashed.

"Can't we go any faster." Ichabod asked.

"I'll speed us up." Maleficent said. Before she could she heard a voice say "Heeeeeeeeeey Maleficent!", It was Muscle Man trying to wake her up. She was beginning to vanish, but not Gunpowder.

"What's happening to you?" Ichabod asked.

"Me and Gunpowder are just illusions, we are meditating in they real world. Just keep moving, as long as Gunpowder doesn't wake up you'll get out in time." Maleficent said.

"What about you?" Ichabod asked.

"I'll be fine just keep going." Maleficent said quickly. "And Gunpowder do not wake up understand?"

He nodded.

Maleficent disappeared.

"Alright Gunpowder let's go." Ichabod said.

* * *

 _Real world_

Maleficent woke up and found everyone behind her.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS? I was just about fix Scotty's ring!" Maleficent yelled.

"You were? Scotty asked sorrowful.

"Now be quiet I gotta help…." Maleficent started.

But the eclipse ended before Maleficent could help. There was no going back now.

"Idiots!" Maleficent yelled.

"Wo wo chill out woman." Rigby said.

"CHILL OUT?! THINGS COULD BE WORSE FOR SCOTTY NOW!" Maleficent yelled.

"What are we going to do for my brother now?" Amanda asked.

"It's ok." Maleficent said.

"Are you sure? Max asked. "You have that look again."

Maleficent gave a weird smile.

"I'll just wait until sun down. It's a full moon tonight, perfect timing."

Minun spoke up.

"( _You know what this means Scotty? Your gonna be fine!_ )" Minun said.

Everyone cheered.

"Let's get back." High Five Ghost suggested.

They teleported back.

* * *

 _Back at School_

"Ok four former foes down." Caesar said.

"Can you explain the rings now?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, these large bracelets are the Seven World Rings." Ash said as the kids showed the rings on their wrists.

"Blue means prayers." Ash said.

"Purple means sadness." May said.

"Red means rage." Scotty said.

"Green means hatred." Max said.

"Yellow means joy." Dawn said.

"Cyan means pleasure." Amanda said.

"And white means wishes." Misty finished. "We've earned these rings while protecting the Arabian Nights from the Erazor Djinn."

"Woooooowww." Mordecai and Rigby said in shock.

"My ring is a little… out of whack." Scotty said. "It hurt me earlier.

 _Flashback from last chapter_

After greeting each other Scotty's red ring jolted on his wrist a bit.

"Ow!" Scotty said holding his wrist.

"You ok?" Ash asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Scotty answered nervously.

 _End Flashback_

"Yeah its not reacting the right way. I figured out a way to fix, but it'll have to wait." Maleficent added.

"This ring came in handy, thanks to joy I destroyed the sand scorpion." Dawn said.

"Who cares about that I destroyed Captain Bemoth, I've got the best." Amanda said.

"Fat chance I destroyed the Ifit." Scotty added.

They really weren't arguing, they're still happy, they're just talking about the rings.

"Oh look at the time let's start the battles!" Caesar said. "Now let's welcome our coach for the big battles, Senaca Crane."

Everyone gave Senaca an applause.

"Now, the way this tournament works is that many trainers will battle each other. Losing will not eliminate you from the tournament, it'll just give less of a chance of getting the finals and the ones with the most wins will challenge the colosseum masters tonight." Caesar continued.

"Scotty, Ash please choose you pokemon." Senaca said.

"You want us to battle first?" Ash asked.

"Of coarse, you two are a natural." Senaca answered. "And I should know the right challengers. Arena Tycoon Greta and Salon Maiden Anabel."

The two girls appeared on the left side of the battle field.

"Hey we know those two, we've defeated them." Scotty said.

"Yes, but can you beat them again?" Caesar asked.

"Let's see." Ash said.

"Now to bring out my pokemon, let's go!" Greta yelled throwing a poke ball. The pokemon appeared on the field.

"MEDICHAM!" It yelled.

"Go my friend!" Anabel yelled throwing a poke ball.

"ALAKAZAM!" It yelled.

"I would use Minun, but I think nows the time to work on that secret strategy. Are you in?" Scotty said.

"Ok Pikachu I chose you!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu went down to the field.

"PIKA!" He yelled.

"Latios let's go!" Scotty yelled throwing a poke ball.

Latios appeared.

"BEGIN!" Senaca yelled.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at his opponents.

"Psychic!" Anabel yelled.

Alakazam's eyes glowed and turned the thunderbolt around.

"Latios protect Pikachu." Scotty ordered.

Latios flew in front of Pikachu and a glowing orb appeared on Latios which blocked the deflected thunderbolt.

"Dragon pulse!" Scotty yelled.

Latios fired a glowing ball at them.

"Dodge it!" Greta and Anabel yelled.

Medicham and Alakazam got out the way.

"Use focus punch." Greta said.

"You too Alakazam." Anabel said.

They charged, but Scotty and Ash weren't done yet.

"Pikachu use quick attack and run past!" Ash yelled.

"Latios use dragon rush." Scotty said.

Latios' dragon rush collided with Medicham and Alakazam's focus punches.

"Pikachu, get on their backs and use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu zapped his opponents hard.

"Now dragon pulse," Scotty said.

Latios blasted them to the ground. They got back up.

Anabel had an idea. She whispered instructions to Greta, then they gave commands to Medicham and Alakazam in their heads.

 _"Can you both hear us?"_ Anabel asked.

They nodded.

 _"Alright focus punch!"_ Greta yelled in her head.

They charged and got ready to punch.

"Use iron tail." Ash ordered.

"Use steel wing." Scotty added.

Their pokemon ran. Pikachu was ready for Medicham and Latios was ready for Alakazam.

 _"Switch opponents!"_ Greta and Anabel yelled in their heads.

Medicham and Alakazam traded targets which confused Pikachu and Latios. Their attacks hit and sent them flying.

 _"Use focus punch again."_ Anabel said.

Alakazam used focus punch and ran for Pikachu.

"Use quick attack!" Ash yelled.

Both attacks were about to collide.

 _"Dodge then hit."_ Anabel said.

Alakazam dodged and hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

 _"Medicham use your ice punch!"_ Greta yelled.

"I like to see you take on Latios from the sky." Scotty said.

Latios flew high enough for no one to reach him.

 _"Use high jump kick!"_ Greta yelled.

Medicham jumped, but Latios was way too high.

 _"Use psychic on medicham."_ Anabel said.

Alakazam lifted Medicham above Latios.

 _"Now hit."_ Greta ordered.

She kicked Latios on the back and slammed him on the ground.

"Guys get up." Ash yelled.

"Come on." Scotty followed.

They got back up.

"I know whats going on, they're talking to their pokemon in their heads." Scotty said.

"We gotta predict what they're going to do next." Ash added.

 _"Use focus punch."_ Greta and Anabel said.

"Use quick attack." Ash ordered.

Use dragon claw." Scotty ordered.

Pikachu and Latios charged.

 _"Switch."_ Greta and Anabel said.

They switched targets, but the boys were expecting that.

"Use Psychic." Scotty ordered.

Latios' eyes glowed and Medicham and Alakasam froze in mid-air.

"Now use thunderbolt." Ash ordered.

"Dragon pulse." Scotty followed.

They fired and shot Medicham and Alakazam and threw them down.

"Think we should them the volt impact." Scotty asked.

"I got the volt if you got the impact." Ash answered. "Pikachu ride on Latios and use volt tackle."

"Giga impact!" Scotty yelled.

They did so.

"Combine powers!" The boys yelled.

Pikachu and Latios combined their attacks and charged at their opponents.

 _"Use psybeam."_ Anabel ordered.

Alakazam fired a psybeam at them, but it wasn't enough. Pikachu and Latios blasted right through the psybeam hit the psychic types with a tremendous crash.

"Ahh." Greta and Anabel yelled in horror.

Medicham and Alakazam fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Medicham and Alakazam are unable to battle, Pikachu and Latios are the winners." Senaca yelled.

"Ohh yeah you guys did great!" Ash yelled to Pikachu and Latios.

Scotty put Latios back in his pokeball.

Greta and Anabel returned their pokemon too.

"Great battle guys, you beat us once again." Greta said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Anabel ran and hugged Ash. Scotty and Greta watched in shock.

"I missed you Ash." Anabel said.

"I didn't want to make you guys feel bad by bringing this up, but I can relate, we haven't seen you guys in forever." Greta added as Scott, their boss and the other frontier brains appeared on stage.

"Yeah lads, it's been so long we felt like we needed to see you kids again, especially Anabel." Tucker added.

"Why her?" Ash asked.

"She hasn't been the same sense you left Ash." Brandon answered.

"Sorry guys, Ash and I had a huge journey to accomplish." Scotty said.

"Ok Anabel you can let go now." Ash said.

"Please let this last." Anabel pleaded.

Scotty used his red ring to burn her wrist, though not severely. She let go.

"Ow!" Anabel yelled.

"The Frontier Brains, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person." Caesar said.

"Everyone, this is Factory Head Noland, Arena Tycoon Greta, Dome Ace Tucker, Pike Queen Lucy, Palace Maven Spencer, Salon Maiden Anabel and Pyramid King Brandon." Brock said.

"Did you guys really have to be gone so long?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry." Scotty replied.

"Look guys we promise we'll visit you guys more often." Ash said.

"Why don't we start by you guys joining the tournaments." Max offered.

"What a swell idea." Spencer said.

"I want to see two frontier brains battle." Dawn pleaded.

"If that's what you want, Spencer I challenge you to a battle." Lucy said.

"And I accept." Spencer replied.

"Hey want's this thing do?" Greta asked pointing to some buttons. They were booby traps that Scotty put in.

"Wait Greta that's the…" Scotty started. Greta pressed a button and 2 springs threw Ash and Scotty at Anabel. Ash was on her and Scotty was next to her. Ash and Anabel blushed.

"Hey are you all done love train?" Noland asked.

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Awesome! What does this button do." Greta asked.

"Greta stop." Scotty pleaded. He, Ash and Anabel tried to stop her, but the button she pressed unleashed four springs sent all four friends flying. They fell down. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Cool more!" Greta yelled.

"No more." Scotty ordered.

She pressed another button and the entire stage shook. Once it was done they kind of got used to it.

"Ok one more." Scotty said.

Greta pressed the button again and they laughed as the stage shook again.

"Ok that's enough let's battle." Ash said.

Lucy and Spencer got prepared.

 **Ok readers this is the end this chapter. Sorry it's long and I only had one battle in it, but there's more. Also sorry for making spelling mistakes.**

 **Note:** _Scott and Scotty are 2 different people._


	3. Searching for Friends

**Ok readers here's the next chapter. I don't own each character but the story I made myself. Oh and about Scotty and Amanda, they're from my version of kicking it: dojo day care. Please start at the prologue while reading.**

 **3)Searching for friends**

"Choose your pokemon." Senaca said.

"Seviper, I choose you." Lucy said.

"SEVIPER!" It yelled.

"Claydol, by my side." Spencer said.

Claydol appeared.

"Begin." Senaca announced.

"Seviper, use poison tail." Lucy ordered.

Seviper's tail turned purple and he charged at Claydol.

"Teleport, then rapid spin." Spencer ordered.

Claydol disappeared and appeared on Seviper's right side. Claydol spun around and hit Serviper.

Lucy's BF's watched in horror.

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

"Psybeam." Spencer said.

Claydol fired psybeam from his arms.

"Use flamethrower." Lucy ordered.

Seviper breathed fire and it collided with psybeam.

"Use bite." Lucy continued.

Seviper tried to bite Claydol.

"Teleport, then rapid spin." Spencer repeated.

Claydol teleported and spun around again.

"Use poison tail." Lucy ordered.

The poison tail blocked the rapid spin.

"Flamethrower." Lucy said.

Seviper breathed fire again and blasted Claydol.

"Go Queen Lucy fight win fight make it right!" Lucy's friends yelled.

"Claydol, get back up and use hyper beam." Spencer ordered.

Claydol fired two powerful blasts from his arms.

"Use flamethrower again." Lucy yelled.

Both attacks collided and made a huge explosion that it left a lot of smoke.

"Hey what's wrong with Claydol?" Caesar asked.

"When a pokemon uses a strong attack like hyper beam, it needs time to recharge." Brock answered.

Seviper and Claydol stopped and waited for the smoke to clear, but Lucy wasn't waiting any longer.

"Flamethrower once more." Lucy ordered.

Fire came straight at Claydol.

"Teleport, then rapid spin." Spencer followed.

Claydol teleported, spun around and went straight toward Seviper. The fire was right beside him.

"Stop him." Lucy yelled.

Seviper changed his aim and hit Claycol, but he took the hit.

"Claydol keep going." Spencer ordered.

Claydol did so.

"Dodge." Lucy ordered.

Seviper jumped up high.

"Teleport yourself in the air!" Spencer yelled.

Claydol got himself high enough, he was still on fire.

"Now hit." Spencer finished.

Claydol delivered the final blow and defeated Seviper.

"Seviper is unable to battle, Claydol is the winner." Senaca said.

"Very well done Claydol." Spencer said.

Claydol nodded.

"Hey, that's the move was similar to the move I used to defeat Lucy." Ash said.

"That's right, I learned that from you Ash." Spencer replied.

Everyone was surprised to see a Frontier Brain who learned something from one of his challengers. As time went by, more battles have happened. They a had a big battlefield with a jumbotron for everyone to see, but there was also some smaller battlefields so other battles can happen at the same time. Dawn and Misty, Amanda and May and Ash and Brock battled each other and Scotty challenged some of the frontier brains.

"Hey Mordecai, we've got some pokemon you guys can borrow." Scotty said.

"Wo, really?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, this is Eevee." Scotty said.

A brown furred creature came up.

"Awww, how cute." Eileen said petting him.

"And these are his evolved forms." Scotty continued. "Vaporeon, the water type, Jolteon, the electric type, Glaceon, the ice type, Umbreon, the dark type, Leafeon, the grass type, Espeon the psychic type, Slyveon, the fairy type and…."

Before Scotty could finish he saw that one was missing. The evolved Eevees looked around. Vaporeon and Slyveon saw their friend hiding under the table so they pulled him out.

"And Flareon, the fire type." Scotty finished.

"Why was he hiding?" Rigby asked.

"Flareons are very shy." Scotty answered.

"He's gotten used to us though." Ash added.

"These pokemon, we all raise together and we let some friends use them as temporary pokemon." Max said.

"In fact, we have more with us." Dawn added.

"Who wants to borrow a pokemon?" Amanda asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

Once more battles were done everyone had a break.

"Boy, those the craziest battles of my life." Ash said.

Scotty's Kirlia raised her hand. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What is it Kirlia?" Scotty asked.

 _"(They can sing)."_ Kirlia said.

"What?" Scotty asked.

Kirlia nodded.

"It's true we sing." Max answered.

"Come on guys, sing for us." Misty pleaded.

"Ok." Ash replied.

Ash, Scotty and Max got out their electric guitars and began singing. They also had some back up from their drummer, May.

"That's my kinda night"

Scotty: " _I got real good feel good stuff_

 _Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck_

 _Rollin' on 35s_

 _Pretty girl by my side_

 _You got that sun tan shirt and boots_

 _Waiting on you to look my way and scoot_

 _Your little hot self over here_

 _Girl hand me another beer, yeah!"_

All: " _All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown_

 _But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out_

 _Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat_

 _Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner_

 _Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right"_

Scotty: _"Yeah, that's my kind of night!"_

 _Instrumental_

Ash: _"Might sit down on my diamond plate tailgate_

 _Put in my country ride hip-hop mixture_

 _Little Conway, a little T-Pain, might just make it rain You can hang your t-shirt on a limb_

 _Hit that bank and we can ease on in_

 _Soak us up a little moonlight_

 _You know I know what you like, yeah!"_

All: _"All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown_

 _But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out_

 _Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat_

 _Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner_

 _Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right"_

Ash: _"Yeah, that's my kind of night!"…_

 _"Yeah, that's my kind of night!"_

 _Instrumental_

Max: _"My kind or your kind is this kind of night_

 _We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh, gonna get our love on_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh, time to get our buzz on"_

All: _"All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown_

 _But you look like the kind that likes to take way out_

 _Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat_

 _Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner_

 _Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right_

Max: _"Yeah, that's my kind of night!_

 _Yeah, that's my kind of night!_

All: _"That's my kind of night!"_

Max: _"Yeah, that's my kind of night!_

 _Come on…"_

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Wow guys that was amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that." Mordecai said.

"You have no idea." Ash replied.

"I gotta admit, you did great kids." Noland said.

"I've seen better." Maleficent said.

"Oh yeah? Well we beat you in dragon form." Max said.

* * *

Flashback: _Maleficent's death_

Prince Phillip, Scotty, Ash, Max, and the pixies were heading back to the castle to help Princess Aurora when Maleficent put thorn trees in their way. They rode their horses and broke through with their swords.

"No! It can not be!" Maleficent yelled as she got in the heros' way.

"MALEFICENT!" Ash yelled.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Scotty ordered.

"Now you shall deal with me heros and all the powers of HELL!" Maleficent yelled as she began to change.

Phillip, the kids and the pixies watched in horror that Maleficent was now a dragon, but that didn't stop them yet. They all charged, but Maleficent breathed fire at them. They blocked with their shields, but fell off their horses. Maleficent tried several times to bite them, but blocked her again.

"Come up this way!" Flora yelled.

The heros climbed up the cliff to the top. Maleficent shot their shields out of their hands on they fell off the cliff. Before Maleficent could finish off the defenseless heros the pixies powered up the Sword of Truth. Flora said the magic words.

"Oh Sword of Truth fly swift and sure that evil die and good endure." She said.

Phillip threw the sword and it stabbed into Maleficent's heart.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maleficent yelled in pain.

She fell off the cliff. The heros looked down and saw that all that remained was Maleficent's cloak with the Sword of Truth stabbed in it and it turned black.

 _End flashback_

* * *

"Exactly, that's more impressive." Maleficent replied.

Suddenly Scotty's ipad3 beeped again.

"More of our friends are in sight." Scotty said. "Mcleach, you come with me to Neverland."

"Frollo, your with me." Max added.

"That leaves me, Maleficent and Dr. Facilier." Ash said.

"Wait! Who are we going after?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"It's Queen Narissa. She's under some sort of evil spell." Scotty answered.

"We gotta help her." Ash said.

"We need someone who can make a cure." Max said.

"I got it." Amanda said.

Since she had the ring of the sea, she teleported Ursula the Sea Witch to the school, but when she appeared she was taking a bath. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Ursula asked.

"Look we had no idea you taking a bath." Skips answered.

"We need a potion to snap Queen Narissa out of her trance." May said.

"Say no more if that's what you need I'll do it." Ursula said.

She began singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls"

Ursula: _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

 _They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

 _but I've find that nowadays_

 _I've mended all my ways_

 _Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_ (True? Yes.)

 _*Shows an image of two poor merfolk*_

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _in pain, in need_

 _this one longing to be thinner_

 _that one wants to get the girl_

 _And I help them? Yes i do_

She began putting ingredients in hear cauldron. When she tossed some bottles in they exploded, which startled Max. May wrapped her arms around him and calmed him down. She put a tongue in which exploded. Ash jumped back, but also felt sick seeing the tongue. She put in a jellyfish. The explosion made Scotty back off.

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _Go ahead! Make your choice!_

 _We're very busy people and we haven't got all day_

 _It won't cost much_

Ursula showed an image of the Headless Horseman as a warning when she sang _"we haven't got all day"_ which frightened Scotty deeply.

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _it's sad, but true_

 _If you want to cross the bridge my sweets, you've got to pay the toll_

 _Take a gulp and take a breath, go ahead and sign the scroll_

 _Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got them, boys_

 _The boss is on a roll!_

 _THESE POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS!_

Dr. Facilier signed the scroll since it's his talisman being powered up.

"Thank you Ursula." Dr. Facilier said.

"Let's go." Ash said.

* * *

 _At the jungle_

Syndrome was on his ship when he began to run out of gas. He landed and took some fuel to fix his ship. Max and Frollo made it to the jungle. Horton and his friends saw them and mistaken Frollo for the enemy since was evil.

"Hey, it's Claude Frollo! Horton yelled.

"Wait he's with us now." Max said.

"Get him!" Horton yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Frollo yelled.

Then ran.

"We're never going to be able to outrun these guys." Max said.

"Just keep running." Frollo said.

They found Syndrome's ship.

"Hey Syndrome!" Max yelled.

"Max?!" Syndrome asked.

"Get on!" Max yelled.

They got on the ship and a holographic screen appeared in front of the animals.

"Scotty, it's you!" Horton yelled.

"Horton. Frollo and Syndrome are on our side now." Scotty said.

"Why didn't they just say so?" Horton asked.

"We did!" Max and Frollo answered.

They flew back to the school.

* * *

 _At Neverland_

Scotty and Mcleach rode their jet skies until they found Captain Hook's ship at skull rock.

"They gotta be around here somewhere." Mcleach said.

They looked around and saw that the pirates were hiding from some demons.

"Aren't those the Headless Horseman's foot soldiers?" Scotty asked himself.

Suddenly something grabbed he and Mcleach and covered their mouths shut.

"Sssssshhhhhhh." He said.

"Peter Pan?! It's you!" Scotty said.

"Quiet, these guys are bad news." Peter said.

What are we going to do?" Mcleach asked.

"Wait here." Peter ordered.

He flew down to a spot where he would echo and made some echo noises.

"What was that?" A demon asked.

The demons looked around giving Peter and his allies time to go to talk to Captain Hook.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked.

"We were just looking for treasure when they showed up." Captain Hook answered.

"Treasure?" Mcleach asked in excitement.

"Don't even think about." Scotty demanded.

"Got it." Mcleach replied.

"We gotta trick these demons into leaving." Mr. Smee said.

"I got an idea, everyone come with me." Peter said.

They got to the top of a cliff. Suddenly Scotty felt his stomach growling and it was loud. Everyone looked at him.

"Skipped breakfast." Scotty whispered in regret.

The demons heard the sound and looked around.

"I think I know who to be." Peter said.

He flew down, still hiding, he began to talk like their group leader. He had help by talking into his hat.

"I remember this." Smee said.

"Soldiers!" Peter yelled.

"Yes boss?" A demon replied.

"Abort the mission and retreat." Peter ordered.

They got on their life boats and began to row away. Suddenly they found their real group leader at the exit.

"What do you think you are all doing?" He asked.

"Heading back like you said boss." A demon answered.

"Yes, that is what your supposed to do….. HEAD BACK TO THE ROCK AND INVESTIGATE!" The leader yelled."

"But you said…" The leader cut them off.

"NOW!" The leader yelled.

The demons went back.

"The real group leader is a problem." Captain Hook said.

Peter Pan kept trying.

"Soldiers! Just what do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Heading back to investigate like you said boss." A demon answered.

"I said nothing like that." Peter corrected.

The demons were confused.

"For the last time soldiers, abort the mission and retreat. UNDERSTAND!?" Peter yelled.

He was so loud that the demons fell.

"Yes boss." A demon said.

Suddenly the real group saw what was going on and charged at the good guys.

"Look out!" Mcleach yelled.

The other demons saw them too so they charged too, but they were all destroyed.

"We did it!" Peter said.

But then they realized they missed one and he charged at Captain Hook. Hook finished him off, but his destruction blew him away and he nearly fell into the water. He held on to the ledge.

"Hey look, a codfish on a hook." Peter laughed.

"PAN!" Captain Hook yelled.

"Oh right sorry." Peter said trying to pull Hook up. Suddenly, they heard a ticking noise. They looked down and saw the crocodile that ate Hook's hand that Peter gave him.

"I regret feeding him your hand now." Peter said in regret.

The crocodile grabbed Hook's pants and tried to pull them down. Peter couldn't keep him and himself up. They slowly went down to the crocodile who swatted Peter away with his tail and grabbed Captain Hook. Peter landed on Smee's lifeboat and got knocked out. Without his ability to fly it was up to the others.

"SMEE!" Hook yelled for help.

Smee let Scotty and Mcleach get on the lifeboat and they went to help Hook.

"We'll save you sir." Smee said.

Hook kept his balance by holding the crocodile's mouth open with his legs. The crocodile flicked his leg which made him fall off, but Hook held his mouth shut. The crocodile moved passed the lifeboat.

"CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN!" Smee yelled.

"Jump!" Scotty yelled.

"Come on Captain jump!" Mcleach added.

Captain Hook stood up on the crocodile's back and jumped toward the lifeboat.

"SMEE, SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hook yelled in mid-air.

Smee tried to catch him, but the crocodile pushed the boat away and he caught Hook and pulled him underwater. Peter woke up and jumped into the water. He freed Hook and got him standing on the lifeboat. Smee began to row away.

"ROW FOR THE SHIP!" Hook panicked. "ROW BEFORE I GET…"

Before he could finish talking, the lifeboat went under a hole in the rock wall, but Hook was standing which caused the wall to push him off the boat. He turned and saw the crocodile coming his way. Captain Hook swam under the hole and crocodile chased him. Hook got back on the lifeboat in time. Before he could chomp on the boat Peter grabbed his tale.

"He's not yours anymore!" Peter yelled, throwing the croc in mid-air. Scotty changed his hand into a flaming fist and punched the croc real good sending him flying toward Skull Rock and bumped into it. The crocodile watched his prey row away to safety angrily in defeat.

"Wow thanks for getting me out of there." Captain Hook said.

"No problem, it's my job." Scotty replied.

Scotty and Mcleach got on their jet skies and everyone went to the ship. When they got on they saw Jane, Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys with the pirates.

"It so good to see you all again." Scotty greeted.

"Hey everyone, Percival C. Mcleach is the name." Mcleach followed.

"Scotty you are not going to believe this." Jane said.

"What?" Scotty asked.

Tinkerbell revealed all of her friends from Pixie Hollow including her twin sister, Periwinkle.

"Peter you never told us that their were more fairies!" Scotty said in shock.

"I didn't even know." Peter replied.

"Pixie dust!" Jane yelled.

Tinkerbell and the others sprinkled Pixie dust on Captain Hook's ship and it flew back to the school.

 _Princess Aurora's Castle_

Ash, Maleficent and Dr. Facilier got to the castle that Queen Narissa was at.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Queen Narissa asked herself.

"Narissa! Snap out of it! You don't know what your doing." Ash ordered.

"No way! I've come to my senses." Narissa corrected.

"Just leave this to me." Maleficent said.

 **Songs I borrowed:**

 **-** _"That my kinda night"_ \- Luke Bryan

 **-** _"Poor unfortunate souls"_ \- The movie "The Little Mermaid"


	4. A Heated Battle

**This is part 4 of the tournament.**

 **4) A Heated battle**

Maleficent and Narissa transformed into dragon forms and they fought.

"Narissa! Stop! This isn't you." Maleficent ordered.

"Silence!" Narissa said back.

The demon foot soldiers appeared and Ash and Dr. Facilier fought them. They had archery and fired at Ash, but he took out his super mega saber and blocked them all. Dr. Facilier used his magic staff and fired slash attacks at the demons, then he threw an energy ball. Maleficent blasted Narissa with her fire and she fell. She got back up and threw down Maleficent. She got back up. One advantage Maleficent had was she can fly so that's what she did, but Narissa had long-ranged fire and it hit Maleficent directly and she fell down hard. While fighting the demons, Ash had an idea.

"It's morphin time! Go! Go! Megaforce!" Ash yelled as he inserted a power card in his morpher and became the purple mega power ranger.

"Sting of the beetle! Megaforce purple!" Ash yelled.

"Your a Power Ranger!?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Yep." Ash answered.

He took out his beetle axe and destroyed many demons. He inserted another power card.

"Mega quake!" Ash yelled as an earthquake opened and some more demons fell into it. Ash looked up and saw Maleficent not doing well against Narissa. She fired everything she had at Maleficent and knocked her out of her dragon form. She landed near Ash and Dr. Facilier. The demons had little bombs and threw them at them. They backed up, but the explosion pushed them to the edge of a cliff. They were hanging on for their lives.

"Any last words before we let you all drop?" A demon asked.

"Yes." Ash answered as he noticed that it wasn't a cliff. While hanging on they were only 2 ft off the ground.

"This is where we get off." Ash finished as he fired a water pulse at the demons and getting back an the lower ground.

"I'm not familiar with that expression." Maleficent said.

"You'll get it eventually." Ash said.

"Let's power up! Super Mega Mode!" Ash yelled inserting a ranger key in the super mega morpher. "Super Megaforce Purple!"

Ash took out a blaster and saber and fought all of the demons, putting an end to them.

"We've saved the worst for last." Ash said.

"You can't beat me!" Narissa yelled.

Ash drank a green exilier causing him to grow giant. As a giant he was wore a cloak with a hood. His right arm was a tiger claw, his left leg was a sword, his feet were on fire, he had gold wings, and had blue dragon eyes because his World Ring was blue. Maleficent joined the fight by changing back to a dragon.

"I'll take both of you if I have to." Narissa said.

Maleficent and Narissa breathed fire at each other. Maleficent's blast pushed farther and hit Narissa. Ash hurled her at the mote of Aurora's castle, but she just landed near it. Narissa fired an even stronger fire blast at her enemies throwing them away at a cliff. She scratched and injured their wings, taking away their ability to fly. They were hanging on to the edge of the cliff.

"Any last words?" Narissa asked.

Maleficent finally understood the expression.

"Yes. This is where we get off." Maleficent answered. They let go and landed on the ground that was 2 ft below them and Ash fired a whirlwind at Narissa, throwing her at into the mote.

"Here's our chance Doctor!" Ash yelled.

Dr. Facilier activated his talisman and a large, ghostly image of it appeared which bit Narissa. Then she swirled around until she was backed in her human form. The others walked up to her. She slowly got up and smiled.

"Thank you." Narissa said.

"Your back to normal." Maleficent said.

"We did it!" Ash yelled.

"Let's get her back that was an exhausting battle." Dr. Facilier suggested.

They all teleported back.

* * *

 _Back at school_

The heroes came back with Syndrome, Captain Hook, and Queen Narissa.

"We're very sorry about the wait." Frollo said.

"Don't worry, your all here now. So folks I bet your waiting for the tournament to proceed, right? Ha ha ha ha ha." Caesar laughed.

Everyone shouted "Yes". They were all too excited to wait any longer.

"We this tournament will continue in 8 more hours." Caesar said.

Everyone was upset until they realized Caesar was joking.

"Oh guess what. I did it again. Ha ha ha ha ha. The tournament will continue now! Ha ha ha ha ha." Caesar laughed.

Everyone laughed out loud. Amanda and Misty agreed to be a tag team.

"Who wants to battle us?" Misty asked out loud.

"Come on we're waiting." Amanda said.

Suddenly at the left side of the battle field two girls appeared. One had brown hair and a green jacket, the other had a white shirt, pink hair and a white stripe an her nose.

"Is that who I think it is?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know those two." Misty answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen meet the gym leaders of Eterna and Veilstone City, Gardenia and Maylene." Senaca announced.

"No way! The gym leaders are here." Ash yelled.

"Where are the others?" Scotty asked.

Gardenia and Maylene pointed to the rest of the sinnoh league gym leaders.

"Lucario come on out." Maylene yelled.

"Roserade lets go." Gardenia yelled.

"Finally I get to battle gym leaders." Amanda said. "Bellossom I choose you."

"Politoed show them what your made of." Misty said.

"Begin." Senaca announced.

"Lucario use aura sphere." Maylene ordered.

Lucario fired a blue sphere and the opponents.

"Bellossom use protect." Amanda ordered.

Bellossom stood in front of Politoed and blocked the aura sphere. Then they both charged.

"Grass knot." Gardenia whispered.

Roserade put two knots in the grass and Bellossom and Politoed tripped. Before Lucario and Roserade could attack again Misty ordered "Politoed use bounce." Still in mid-air he bounced and kicked Lucario in the stomach and he fell.

"Bellossom grab Roserade and use energy ball." Amanda yelled.

Bellossom held Roserade and fired a close range energy ball which hurt a lot.

"Use flash!" Amanda and Gardenia yelled.

Bellossom and Roserade both made a bright light which stunned all four pokemon.

"Politoed use hydro pump." Misty ordered.

Politoed blasted water at the opponents.

"Lucario use force palm." Maylene ordered.

Lucario blocked the water with his palm. Roserade charged.

"I have a plan." Amanda said.

"Roserade use magical leaf." Gardenia ordered.

Roserade fired leaf at Bellossom until… "Protect." Amanda ordered. Bellossom protected herself.

"Use bounce." Misty commended.

Politoed bounced right over Bellossom and kicked Roserade. It was super effective. She was knocked out.

"Roserade is unable to battle." Senaca announced.

"Lucario use bone rush." Maylene ordered.

Lucario took out a bone staff and charged at the opponents. Bellossom and Politoed grabbed onto the staff and hung on. Lucario swung them into the air, but thats what Amanda and Misty wanted.

"Energy ball/ Hydro pump!" Amanda and Misty yelled at the same time.

The attacks shot down at Lucario and caused a big explosion. When the smoke cleared Lucario was finished.

"Lucario in unable to battle, Bellossom and Politoed win." Senaca announced.

The crowd cheered.

"Amanda, Misty you did a great job." Gardenia said.

"Not bad for a first gym battle." Maylene added.

"I am a gym leader." Misty said.

"You are?" Maylene asked.

"From the Kanto region." Misty answered. "But, Amanda is the one who won her first gym battle."

"Ah come on Misty." Amanda said.

"No really you did great." Misty added.

"I see that you can great at defense AND I LOVE DEFENSE!" Byron yelled.

"Hey guys we were wondering if any of your pokemon wanted a rematch with ours." Roark offered.

"Why would we need a rematch?" Scotty asked.

"Even though you beat us, there were some of your pokemon that weren't so lucky and lost." Volkner stated.

"He's right lets think about that." Ash added.

After thinking they knew who to use.

"Candice, Maylene we want your Snover and Meditite!" Ash demanded.

"Ok." Candice answered.

"But maybe we should give Maylene a break." Scotty suggested.

"Ok and in the meantime lets let someone else battle." Maylene added.

"Dawn why don't you show them what your made of?" Ash asked.

"I can't beat a gym leader." Dawn answered.

"Until now." Scotty said.

"Come Dawn challenge a gym leader." Caesar added

Dawn couldn't decide which gym leader to battle, afraid they were too strong for her, and she couldn't think of which contest strategy to use.

"Any suggestions?" Dawn asked.

Scotty remembered an awesome combination move she used in contests and whispered it to her.

Ok then, I'll battle Crasher Wake in a double battle." Dawn said.

Everyone was surprised she chose a double battle, but Scotty knew what she was going for. Crasher Wake stood at one side of the battlefield.

"I accept your challenge Dawn." Crasher Wake said.

"Good, Pachirisu, Mamoswine spotlight!" Dawn yelled.

"Floatzel, Quagsire on the water!" Wake followed.

"Begin." Senaca announced

"Pachirisu discharge on Floatzel." Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu fired a huge lightning at Floatzel.

Quagsire block it." Wake ordered.

Quagsire stood in the way and took no damage. He was a water/ground type so discharge didn't affect him.

"Floatzel use whirlpool and both of you ride it." Wake continued.

Floatzel unleashed a big whirlpool and threw it then he and Quagsire jumped in and planned an attack once the whirlpool it the opponents.

"Mamoswine use ice beam on that whirlpool." Dawn added.

Mamoswine fired a cold beam and froze the whirlpool. When it hit the ground it smashed and Floatzel and Quagsire fell down.

"Now use hidden power." Dawn ordered.

Mamoswine fired green orbs and the water types.

"Floatzel razor wind." Wake added.

Still on the ground Floatzel throw sharp leaves and blocked the hidden power. They got back up.

Pachirisu use super fang and Mamoswine use take down." Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu extended a tooth and it glowed. Mamoswine's whole body glowed and he charged.

"Brase yourselves!" Wake yelled.

Floatzel used his life jacket and Quagsire used his bulky body to block the super fang. Then Mamoswine charged using take down and hit his opponents, pushing them back, but barely took damage. Also Mamoswine was hit with recoil after using take down.

Floatzel water gun and Quagsire sludge bomb." Wake ordered.

Floatzel shot water and Quagsire shot poison balls and directly hit Dawn's pokemon.

"No!" Dawn yelled.

"Floatzel use bulk up." Wake added.

Floatzel began charging his strength.

Come guys give it your all." Dawn pleaded.

Pachirisu and Mamosine slowly got back up. Pachirisu stood in front of Floatzel and Quagsire.

"Looks like your first." Wake said.

"Wrong, Mamoswine ice beam on Pachirisu." Dawn ordered.

Mamoswine trapped Pachirisu in an ice ball.

"Now Pachirisu use discharge." Dawn added.

Pachirisu used electricity and made the ice ball glow.

"That's it! That's the move!" Scotty yelled.

"The ice chandelier." Dawn announced. "Mamosmine, stall Floatzel and Quagsire and use ancient power."

Mamoswine a glowing orb the the water types and directly hit them.

"Now hidden power." Dawn added

Mamoswine hit them with hidden power.

"Floatzel, water gun and Quagsire, ice beam." Wake ordered.

They fired, but Pachirisu and Mamoswine dodged.

"All right let it rip Pachirisu!" Dawn yelled.

Pachirisu rolled the electric ice ball like a hamster ball. Floatzel and Quagsire were to dazed to move. The ice chandelier hit them with a tremendous crash causing a massive explosion. Floatzel and Quagsire landed on the ground knocked out.

"Floatzel and Quagsire are unable to battle, Pachirisu and Mamoswine win." Senaca announced.

Pachirisu jumped into Dawn's arms embracing her while Mamoswine stood near by cheering.

"Nice going Dawn." Brock said

"Yay Dawn way to go. Max added.

"I've never seen such power!" Mordecai yelled.

"Bow down to the contest queen!" Muscle Man announced.

"Hey Maylene is your strength back?" Dawn asked.

"Yes I'm ready to battle the boys." Maylene answered.

"All right lets do this." Ash said

"Choose your pokemon." Senaca announced.

"Show us your kiai Snover!" Candice yelled.

"Meditite come on out!" Maylene added.

"Gliscor I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Ninjask lets go!" Scotty followed.

Gliscor waited for a rematch with Snover and Ninjask wanted payback against Meditite.

"Begin." Senaca announced.

"Gliscor use fire fang on Snover!" Ash yelled.

Gliscor's mouth lit on fire and bit Snover on the arm which was super effective.

"Ninjask use wing attack on Meditite." Scotty ordered.

Ninjask's wings glowed and slashed Meditite which also is super effective. For an extra attack Gliscor whacked them both with his tail.

"Gliscor use stone edge." Ash ordered.

Gliscor fired a big number of stones at the opponents.

"Meditite use detect." Maylene ordered.

Meditite pushed Snover out of the way, saving her while Meditite's eyes glowed and she became untouchable. The stones went throw her.

"Snover use icy wind." Candice added.

Snover unleashed a cold snowy wind and hit Gliscor and Ninjask.

"Right back at you, use sand-attack." Scotty said.

Ninjask throw sand at them. They both covered their eyes and held their arms up, blocking the sand.

"Now use agility." Scotty continued.

Ninjask moved very fast around Snover and Meditite.

"Use razor leaf on Ninjask." Candice ordered.

Snover fired sharp leaves at Ninjask, but he dodged all of them using it's speed.

"Meditite use confusion." Maylene ordered.

Meditite's eyes glowed and threw Gliscor and Ninjask down.

"Now drain punch." Maylene added.

Maylene punched Gliscor and Ninjask drained their energy and became stronger.

"Gliscor doesn't have to keep attacking Snover right?" Ash suggested.

"Right.*turns to Gliscor and Ninjask*Hey you guys aren't too desperate for revenge right?" Scotty asked.

Gliscor and Ninjask nodded in agreement. They were ok with taking on each other's targets.

"Alright Gliscor use x-scissor on Meditite." Ash ordered.

Gliscor made a blue cross on his arms and tail and slashed Meditite.

"Ninjask use aerial ace on Snover." Scotty added.

Ninjask slashed Snover with a super effective flying type move.

"Gliscor let's end it with giga impact." Ash ordered.

Gliscor charged up and bashed the opponents, sending them straight back in front of the platform Maylene and Candice were standing on. They were knocked out.

"Meditite and Snover are unable to battle, Gliscor and Ninjask win." Senaca announced.

"Now that's what I call a redemption." Scotty said.

Yay great job guys." Ash added.

Gliscor jumped on Ash and hugged him. Ninjask grabbed Scotty by the face and hugged him.

"I'm impressed." Maylene said.

"I've never seen such better kiai." Candice added.

"Man I don't know how this day could get any better." Scotty said.

Suddenly a large group of their friends showed up. It was the Power Rangers Super Megaforce.

"TROY?!" Scotty yelled.

"It just got better." Ash commented.

"Hey guys its been a while." Brock greeted.

"Sure has been Brock." Troy added.

"Kenny!" Dawn yelled happily.

"Dawn!" Kenny followed.

Kenny hesitantly hugged Dawn, making both of them blush.

"Dan, Shun, Marucho." Misty greeted.

"And Runo and Julie." Amanda added.

"Hey guys." Dan followed.

"Wait. Do these guys to Pokemon?" Rigby asked.

"No we're just here to watch." Shun answered.

"But we going to participate in tomorrow's Bakugan tournament." Marucho added.

"I can't wait to see what that's like." Mcleach said.

"I agree." Frollo added.

"I'm Jordan." Jordan greeted.

"Pleasure." Caesar said.

"And I'm Orion." Orion added.

"I am Robo Knight." Robo Knight said.

"Hey look a robot ranger." Mordecai said.

"Cool." CJ commented.

"I'm Iris." Iris greeted.

"I'm Cilan." Cilan added.

"I'm Clemont and this his my younger sister, Bonnie." Clemont greeted.

"Hi everyone, and this is Dedenne." Bonnie greeted.

An electric/fairy type, hamster-like pokemon appeared from Bonnie's little bag and stood on her head.

"Hey guys, good to see you." Ash greeted.

"We also brought this little girl right here." Clemont added.

A little 9-year-old girl with ponytails and a teddy bear in her hands came up with her parents.

"What's your name?" Troy asked.

"Penny." The girl answered. "And this is Bernard and Bianca."

Two little mice appeared on her shoulders.

"Wait I know you two." Scotty said.

"Yes Scotty it's really good to see again." Bianca greeted.

"These two mice helped save a boy named Cody in Australia and at the end Bernard proposed." Scotty said.

"Marriage?" Benson asked.

"Yes." Scotty answered.

Then Ash's childhood friend came and hugged Ash out of nowhere which surprised everyone.

"And this is Serena." Ash introduced.

"Hi Ash." Serena greeted.

"How do you kids no each other?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Are you two going out?" Maleficent asked.

"What? No." They answered while blushing.

"Ash and Serena went to Professor Oak's summer camp together." Scotty said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Ash and Serena were little when this happened. Serena was lost in the woods.

"Where is everybody?!" Serena yelled.

There was rustling in the bushes. As Serena tried to run she tripped and hurt her leg. In the bushes it was just a Poliwag that ran past her.

"I knew I didn't want to come to camp, I knew it." Serena told herself before screaming for her Mom.

Then, the bushes began rustling and again. Serena closed her eyes desperately. It turned out to just be a little boy.

"Hi my name's Ash, who are you, what's wrong." He asked.

"I hurt my leg." Serena answered.

"Here this will make it better." Ash said.

He took out a handkerchief and tied it an her leg.

"There all done, FELL BETTER, FELL BETTER RIGHT AWAY!" Ash yelled.

"Ouch! It still hurts, I can't stand up." Serena cried.

"Don't give up until it's over." Ash said.

She grabbed her hand and helped her up. They accidentally hugged in process. Serena blushed.

"There you go." Ash said with a chuckle. "Let's get back to the campsite. Ok come on."

Ash led Serena back to the camp safely.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"That sounds like a great time you two had." Caesar said.

"Yeah, years later we met up again and now we're traveling together." Serena added.

"No that sounds like love to me." Maleficent commented.

"It's not." Ash answered.

"Did you ever put your arm around her?" Mordecai laughed.

"Quiet you!" Ash demanded.

Mordecai, Rigby and their friends wouldn't shut up.

"Ash and Serena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They said.

Ash and Serena were getting angry, but they also blushed at the sound of it.

"Look Ash I'm not making fun of you, but you definitely deserve someone like her, a childhood friend." Scotty said. "Your the best of the best."

"Me and her? No way." Ash denied.

"Yes way. Your the best battler, so it makes sense that you have the best girl." Scotty continued.

"He's right folks ha ha ha ha ha ha." Caesar laughed.

"Look guys were not… Wait. Me the best battler?" Ash asked.

"Yea your the one who got me started on my Pokemon journey, I owe it to you." Scotty answered.

"You helped me and Volkner get our confidence in being Gym Leaders again." Maylene added.

"No one has ever been a better friend than you." Clemont said.

"Wow thanks guys I never knew you found me that special." Ash commented.

Suddenly everyone heard an eagle screech. They looked up and saw a large golden eagle and three babies flying towards them. When it landed they saw a little 9-year-old blonde boy with his mother and an Australian mouse named Jake. Also two seagulls wearing pilot hats came down named Orville and Wilbur.

"Cody! I haven't seen you in a long time." Scotty greeted.

"Hi Scotty." Cody said back.

Everyone in the audience looked at the eagle Cody was sitting on and it was huge.

"I bet you guys never saw a bird this size. Am I right?" Mcleach asked.

"This is Marahute, the rare Golden Eagle and these are her hatchlings." Cody added.

Everyone said that they didn't.

"So uh Conner?" Mcleach asked.

"Cody." Cody corrected.

"Right and sorry about the whole… kidnapping thing." Mcleach said.

"Don't worry it's easy for me to forgive and forget." Cody responded.

Marahute accidentally stepped on a button put in the stage just to have fun.

"Scotty is this another booby trap." Mcleach asked.

"Yes, Marahute please step off?" Scotty requested. "This button is at level 1 so as long as no one is on it, then no one will fall down."

"Scotty this button says _level 3_." Cody corrected.

Everyone looked down at the button in fear.

"Come again?!" Scotty asked.

Level 3 had a long enough range to make Scotty, Ash, Max, Mcleach, Frollo, Dr. Facilier, and Marachute all fall down. Cody, who was still on Marahute, got thrown right off and landed on top of Penny. Everyone, including those who fell laughed. Cody and Penny looked at each other and stared. They completely lost focus, they just couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Cody, Penny?" Cody's Mother asked.

"Uh sorry." Cody said helping Penny up.

"Hi Cody… I'm Penny." Penny greeted nervously.

"Uh hi." Cody added.

Everyone looked at them and realized something was happening between those two.

"Are you ok Penny." Penny's mother asked.

"I'm ok Mom." Penny answered, walking back to her.

When she left Cody turned around and saw Scotty, Ash, Max, Mcleach, Frollo, and Dr. Facilier looking at him with mischievous looks on their faces.

"You think I like her don't you?" Cody asked in annoyance.

"You guessed it." Ash answered.

"Everyone we are the Power Rangers!" Jake announced.

Everyone couldn't believe what they heard.

"Me and Scotty are rangers too." Ash added.

"So are Max, May, Misty, Dawn, Amanda, and Brock." Scotty followed.

"I was a ranger, but not part this team." Brock said.

"Yay he didn't become a super mega ranger." Amanda added.

"Everyone, I'm Troy, the red ranger." Troy greeted. "and this is Gia, the yellow ranger, Emma the pink ranger, Noah, the blue ranger, and Jake, green ranger."

"Let's show them." Dan suggested.

They took out what looked like a tiny tike and put a power card in them.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" They yelled. "GO! GO! MEGAFORCE!"

They all morphed into mega rangers, but they weren't done yet. Orion, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Runo, and Julie didn't have mega mode so they just jumped down and joined the others and morphed into super mega mode.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" They yelled.

"Super Megaforce Red!" Troy yelled.

"Super Megaforce Pink!" Emma yelled

"Super Megaforce Gray!" Scotty yelled.

"Super Megaforce White!" May yelled.

"Super Megaforce Gold!" Dan yelled.

"Super Megaforce Green!" Jake yelled.

"Super Megaforce Yellow!" Gia yelled.

"Super Megaforce Purple!" Ash yelled.

"Super Megaforce Orange!" Dawn yelled.

"Super Megaforce Crimson!" Shun yelled.

"Super Megaforce Blue!" Noah yelled.

"Super Megaforce Aqua!" Max yelled.

"Super Megaforce Black!" Jordan yelled.

"Super Megaforce Bronze!" Marucho yelled.

"Super Megaforce Ultra!" Amanda yelled.

"I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Enviroment, Guardian of the Earth!" Robo Knight yelled.

"Super Megaforce Sky!" Misty yelled.

"Super Megaforce Sea!" Kenny yelled.

"Super Megaforce Ultimate!" Iris yelled.

"Super Megaforce Jet!" Cilan yelled

"Super Megaforce S.P.D.!" Clemont yelled.

"Super Megaforce Mystic Force!" Bonnie yelled.

"Super Megaforce Wild Force!" Serena yelled.

"Super Megaforce Ninja Storm!" Julie yelled.

"Super Megaforce RPM!" Runo yelled.

"Super Megaforce Silver!" Orion yelled.

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER! GO! GO! MEGAFORCE!" They all yelled.

Everyone was amazed by this. After that they began continuing the tournament until the next break began.

 **I'll tell why there are so many power rangers, because of the amount of zords in "Power Rangers Megaforce".**

 **Megaforce:**

 **-Troy - Dragon Mechazord**

 **-Emma - Phoenix Mechazord**

 **-Jake - Snake Mechazord**

 **-Gia - Tiger Mechazord**

 **-Noah - Shark Mechazord**

 **-Scotty/May/Dan - Sky Brothers**

 **-Ash/Dawn/Shun - Land Brothers**

 **-Max/Marucho/Jordan - Sea brothers**

 **-Amanda - Ultra Change Zord**

 **-Robo Knight - Lion Mechazord**

 **-Misty/Kenny - Knight Brothers**

 **-Iris - Gosei Ultimate Command Ship**

 **-Cilan - Gosei Jet**

 **Super Megaforce:**

 **-Troy - Skyship**

 **-Emma - Sub**

 **-Jake - Racer**

 **-Gia - Wheeler**

 **-Noah - Jet**

 **-Clemont - Delta Runner**

 **-Bonnie - Mystic Dragon**

 **-Serena - Red Lion Wildzord**

 **-Julie - Ninja Zord**

 **-Runo - Turbo Falcon**

 **-Orion - Q-Rex Drill**

 **-The rest of them - Pilot the Skyship with Troy**

 **Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Runo, and Julie are the battlized red rangers, just with super megaforce symbols on their helmets.**

 **-Clemont - S.P.D. Battlizer(sonic mode)**

 **-Bonnie - Red Dragon Fire Ranger**

 **-Serena - Animarium Armor**

 **-Julie - Tri-Battlized Armor**

 **-Runo- Red RPM Ranger - Shark Attack Mode(with street saber)**


	5. Discovering Scotty's Problem

**5) Discovering Scotty's problem**

As time went by Ash beat Dawn in a double battle, his Pikachu and Fletchinder vs Dawn's Piplup and Buneary. Scotty had his Gallade beat Dome Ace Tucker's Swampert. Amanda's Dragonair beat Pike Queen Lucy's Milotic. Roark's Rampardos and Volkner's Luxray beat Fantina's Drifblim and Misty's Corsola. May's Glaceon beat Brock's Marshtomp. Kenny's Empoleon beat Maylene's Machoke. There was now time for only one battle until the next break started.

"I'll finish this round." Scotty announced. "So who will battle me?"

A familiar girl yelled out "I will". It was Zoey.

"Zoey!" Dawn yelled happily.

"I've seen your battles Scotty and your pretty good." Zoey said.

"Oh you'll see more of them eventually." Scotty said.

"Finally we have a chance to battle as rivals." Zoey announced.

Scotty didn't like the sound of that.

"It's pronounced _friends_." He corrected sarcastically.

"Huh?" Zoey said.

"Hey Scotty what's wrong?" Skips asked.

"I don't want a rival of any kind because the battle is competitive for the both of us, when there's rivalry the two trainers go all out on each other and it's more competitive competition, so Zoey I ask you to call me and the others your friends." Scotty requested.

"Alright, sorry about that." Zoey answered. "Gastrodon curtain."

A pink sea slug pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Entei let's go." Scotty followed.

Everyone gasped at the sight of one of the Legendary beasts under ownership of a 13 year old boy.

"Just how powerful has he gotten?!" Cilan asked.

"First he uses Latios and now Entei?!" Clemont added.

"Entei may be legendary, but water/ground types like Gastrodon has the advantage against a fire type like Entei." Zoey said.

"Dosen't matter, he is a fierce fighting machine." Scotty added.

"Begin." Senaca announced.

"Gastrodon use headbutt." Zoey ordered.

Gastrodon charged and got ready hit Entei with it's head.

"Use Extrasensory." Scotty followed.

Entei caught Gastrodon with a telepathic psychic type move. Each of there faces were and inch away from each other when Gastrodon got caught by Entei.

"( _Hi_ )" Entei whispered to Gastrodon( _in pokemon language of course_ ) just to be funny before throwing him back.

"Use hydro pump." Zoey ordered.

Gasdrodon fired water at Entei.

"Use fire blast." Scotty added.

Entei fired a big fire blast which was at a disadvantage against hydro pump, but it at least blocked it and made smoke everywhere.

Use muddy water." Zoey ordered.

Gasdrodon unleashed a huge muddy wave and was about to rain down on Entei.

"Lava plume." Scotty added.

Entei erupted lava and it blocked the wave, making more smoke. This time he and Gastrodon couldn't see each other.

"Stay calm Gastrodon and find Entei." Zoey said.

Gasdrodon couldn't find Entei anywhere.

"Entei use fire fang." Scotty ordered.

Entei used his senses to get through the smoke and bit Gasdrodon with a fire bite. It wasn't effective.

"What makes you think that will work?" Zoey asked.

Surprisingly, the fire fang gave Gastrodon the burn effect, making him take damage every time.

"What?!" Zoey yelled.

"Entei use bite." Scotty yelled.

Entei bit Gasdrodon then the burn effect helped along the way and knocked out Gasdrodon.

"Gasdrodon is unable to battle, Entei wins." Senaca announced.

"Oh my gosh!" Caesar yelled proudly.

"Despite the type disadvantage, Entei won." Troy added.

"Never underestimate the ability of a Legendary Pokemon." Scotty said.

"That's what I always say." Noland added.

"Alright folks that's it for this period, in half-an-hour the tournament will continue." Caesar announced.

"Aww, already." Peter Pan asked jokingly.

"Yes Peter, already." Caesar asked.

"Hey Scotty your ipad3." Noah pointed out.

"Oh I got something." Scotty said checking it.

"Looks like we got some more friends to find." Ash said.

"Mcleach, Frollo, Dr Facilier, ready to go back out there?" Max asked.

"Only if you are." Mcleach answered.

"Hey Mom, can I go with Scotty and Mcleach?" Cody asked.

"I don't know Cody." His Mother answered.

"Don't worry Ms. Cody will be fine with us, were just picking up some friends." Scotty said.

"Yea when did I ever try to hurt him?" Mcleach asked.

Scotty was just about say Mcleach kidnapped him until Mcleach shut him up.

"Be quiet!" Mcleach ordered.

"Got it." Scotty answered.

"Ok, be safe." Cody's Mother said.

"I will Mom." Cody said.

"We'll come too." Troy said.

"Don't worry about to guys, we'll call you guys if we need you." Ash said.

"Ok good luck." Cilan said.

* * *

 _At the jungle_

Cody, Scotty and Mcleach rode in Mcleach's truck. They began talking about some funny memories they had. Scotty remembered a funny quote that a thug from a saloon once said.

"Come on Scotty one more time." Cody pleaded.

"Alright." Scotty said. He pretend to be that thug.

" _Were on a baby hunt and don't think we don't know how to weed them out_." Scotty mocked.

The trio laughed hysterically until the truck went on a bumpy rock path.

"Wo this road is kinda bumpy here." Mcleach stated.

Suddenly something broke off of the truck which caused it to stop. Cody looked back to see what fell off.

"What was that little bro?" Scotty asked.

"That was the engine dude." Cody answered.

"Well there's no time to fix it right now so we'll just keep walking on foot and I'll fix it later." Mcleach said.

"Ok." Scotty said. He used his Red Ring's magic to teleport the truck back to the school.

As they walked they heard something in the trees. They looked around until a panther came down. Afraid it was about to attack Mcleach aimed his rifle at it, but Scotty stopped him, realizing which panther it was.

"Bagheera!" Scotty greeted happily.

"Scotty what are you doing in the jungle?" Bagheera asked.

"You were one of the friends I was looking for." Scotty answered. "This are two new friends, Cody and Mcleach."

"I really don't know if it's safe for you three here." Bagheera suggested.

"Relax, were all fine." Mcleach said.

"There's a village where some of my friends live." Scotty said.

"Oh yes the man village, I'll show you." Bagheera offered.

They all climbed up a tree until they could see the village.

"Wow nice village." Cody commented. "Do you really have friends here Scotty?"

"Yes Cody and it's been a while so I'm sure they'll be happy to see me." Scotty answered.

"Alright let's get a move on." Bagheera said, ready to lead them to the village.

Suddenly a flock of birds came flying and accidentally nocked them all out of the tree. Then, they saw some mice running.

"What on earth?" Bagheera said.

A bear came running and screaming in fear. Scotty and Baheera recognized him.

"Baloo?" Bagheera asked.

"Scotty is that you?" Baloo asked.

"Yeah its me, how you been?" Scotty asked.

"No time to explain, we have a tail." Baloo answered.

"Wait, who's this we?" Mcleach asked.

Suddenly a stampede of elephants came running, yelling out "RETREAT!". The five friends were startled by this. They began moving out of each elephant's way when the leader, Colonel Hathi and two other elephants, picked up Bagheera, Scotty, and Mcleach in attempt to help them get away. Cody ended up behind the elephants, but Hathi's son, Hathi Jr put Cody on his back and continued running. Bagheera tried to ask Colonel Hathi what was going on, but they were too busy running.

"Colonial Hathi..." Bagheera started.

"TAKE COVER!" Hathi yelled.

The elephants were heading straight toward a cave that was just big enough to hold all of them.

"Uh guys?" Scotty asked, wanting to turn around.

"Oh no, not again." Bagheera said.

The elephants began going into the cave. Baloo and Bagheera were accidentally squeezed in. Scotty and Mcleach hit the top of the cave entrance and fell off the elephants. Mcleach was accidentally dragged in. Then, that was when Hathi Jr and Cody came running.

"Everyone get in." Hathi Jr ordered.

He shoved Scotty in the cave, then grabbed Cody by the arm and pulled him in too.

"Ok that just happened." Scotty said, weirded out.

Baloo, Bagheera, and Mcleach were somewhere inside the cave, squished between the elephants. They began to make their way out.

"Who's in charge here?" Mcleach asked.

"I am." Colonel Hathi answered. "The name's Colonel Hathi."

"Colonel Hathi…" Mcleach started.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bagheera asked.

"Demon is in the jungle." Hathi answered.

"What does he want?" Bagheera asked.

Baloo, Bagheera, and Mcleach got to the edge of the cave entrance with Scotty, Cody, and Hathi Jr. Then, five demons warriors came riding on phantom horses. They whore black vests and had gray jackalantern heads like others, but each of them had ribbons that started at their right shoulder, under the left arm, and back up to the shoulder.

"We saw those guys coming and wanted to stay away from them." Baloo whispered.

"I think I read about these guys before." Scotty said.

They all listened to what they were up to.

"I can't wait till we get our hands on that kid." One of them said.

"The Guardian of Rage thinks he should be on the side of good." Another said.

Scotty realized they were talking about him.

"His only destiny is to serve and fight for us." The demon continued.

"He is currently a disgrace and his friends and family are weak and foolish." Another demon said.

Scotty was getting angry.

"Once we get him we should make him destroy everyone he once loved and hope he starts with his sister." Another demon added.

Scotty got angrier and was about to charge at them when Baloo stopped him.

"I say he should silence his best friend first." Another demon said.

Scotty got even angrier.

"After that we will rule the earth and enslave every weak living-being that stands in our way." Another demon finished.

The five demons continued searching for Scotty. Since the coast was clear they got out, though the elephants stayed in the cave.

"I'm assuming they don't play nice." Mcleach said.

"They don't." Scotty answered.

"Who's the Guardian of Rage?" Baloo asked.

"Me." Scotty answered.

"You?" Hathi asked.

"Yea and I know what they want with me, I'm bewitched by the Headless Horseman." Scotty said.

"Who's that?" Cody asked.

"A headless demon who roamed the earth, he made me an angry living-being, last time I saw him he said he would send his top soldiers to take care of his job after I struck him down, and they must be them." Scotty said.

"Which one is which in particular?" Bagheera asked.

"When I read the book it said there with six top soldiers, the one with a blue ribbon around his body is #1, meaning he's at the top of all six of them, and red is #2, green is #3, yellow is #4, purple is #5, and white is #6." Scotty said.

"These must be #'s two-six." Hathi said.

"Where's #1?" Cody asked.

"We didn't see him, just these five." Baloo answered.

"Can't you just fight them with your red ring Scotty?" Mcleach asked.

"No, it's not working the way it should be and right now my ranger morpher has a low battery." Scotty answered.

"Ok then, I got another idea." Mcleach said.

They all set up a trap for the demons and hid back in the cave. The demons came riding on their horses. Baloo threw a rock at a tree that was near the trap so they would look that way. They looked around and fell right into a pit.

"We got them!" Mcleach yelled.

"I can't believe we fell for that!" #6 yelled.

Hathi saw there was one missing.

"Wait, 1 2 3 4." He counted. "Where's the red one?"

Suddenly #2 grabbed Cody and ran off with him.

"Oh no Cody!" Scotty yelled.

"We're coming back for you." Bagheera told the demons before going after #2.

#2 took Cody to the village. He decide to use the villagers to bait the person he wants to him.

"Demon soldiers!" #2 yelled.

Demon soldiers appeared out of nowhere and began invading the village. The good guys came to the village just in time. Suddenly, Scotty's morpher was working again. He then got a call from Gosei.

"Scotty, your morpher now has an unlimited amount of power, it will never stop working." Gosei said.

"Thanks Gosei, SUPER MEGA MODE!" Scotty yelled morphing into the gray ranger. He took out a blaster and saber and fought the demons. The animals helped too. When some demons were about to hurt some children Hathi tapped their shoulders. They looked back and saw Hathi who whacked them all away from the children. Baloo threw all the demons that came at him and Bagheera pounced on all of them. Mcleach shot them with his rifle and he tried hitting them with it. Scotty saw Mowgli, Ranjan, and Shanti were about to get hurt so Scotty morphed into one of the previous power rangers.

"LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Scotty yelled, morphing into the Red Legend Warrior.

He took down the demons near his friends.

"Are you guys ok?" Scotty asked.

They knew that voice could belong to only one person.

"Scotty is that you?" Mowgli asked.

"You guys forgot one small problem, actually I'm not so some right now." Scotty answered.

He used his mystic lion staff.

"CODE ONE, FIRE STORM!" Scotty yelled, blasted a fire storm and destroying the demons.

Somehow the other top soldiers climbed out of the cave and joined #2.

"Let me go you freaks!" Cody yelled.

"Save it kid." #2 ordered.

"Hey you guys let him go, I'm the one you want!" Scotty yelled, showing them his red ring.

"* _chuckles_ * Hello Scotty." #2 greeted.

"So nice of you to drop by." #3 added.

"How about this we'll trade the blonde boy for you." #4 offered.

Scotty would of done that for Cody, but he knew what would happen if he turned himself in. Suddenly, a red ranger came out of nowhere. It wasn't Troy. He began fighting all five top demon soldiers.

"This is to much for us." #2 said.

He and #s 3 and 4 rode their horses away, stilling holding Cody. Scotty examined the red ranger and saw the Shiba symbol. It saw Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Jayden?!" Scotty asked.

"Hey Scotty." Jayden greeted.

"Hey were not done with you yet." #5 yelled as he and 6 charged. Scotty demorphed back to Super Mega Mode to save up his Legendary powers.

"SPIN SWORD, BLAZING STRIKE!" Jayden yelled, slashing the two demons with his sword.

Scotty activated a ranger key on his saber.

SUPER MEGA SABER BLAST!" Scotty yelled.

The sword attacks hit the demons and they fell down hard. #5 and 6 took a bottle and it let out gray fog which made them grow giant. Scotty saw the sun was back so he could use his ring.

Scotty took a green elixir and grew giant. It was just like Ash's giant, enchanted form, except he had red dragon eyes because his World Ring is red.

"You are to be on our side." #6 ordered.

"Never." Scotty responded.

#5 and 6 ran toward him. Scotty grabbed them both by their vests and threw them to them ground. #5 got back up, but Scotty blocked his punched and flung him again. #6 rapped his arms around Scotty's back, but he stepped on his foot and flipped him. Scotty summoned a zord that belongs the space power rangers called Mega V3. Scotty held it in his right arm.

"What is that thing?" #5 asked.

Scotty used the finishing attack of a megazord called the Mega Voyager.

"MEGA V3 MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" Scotty yelled launching the missile.

"AHHHHHH!" The demons yelled. The missile destroyed them.

Scotty strunk back to normal size and demorphed. Jayden did the same.

"Wow Scotty where did you get that kind of power?!" Mowgli asked.

"It's a long story." Scotty said.

"I want to be like you!" Ranjan yelled.

Two young men walked up to the heroes, they were both over 18 years old.

"Who are you guys?" Scotty asked.

"I'm Kenai and this is my big brother Denahi." One of them answered.

"We were just visiting this village until all of a sudden those... monsters just appeared out of nowhere!" Denahi snapped.

"Yeah these guys mean trouble." Scotty added.

Mowgli and Ranjan's father, who was also the leader of the village came over.

"Thank you for saving our village." He said.

"You village may be safe for now, but the demons are still on the loose." Jayden said.

"And they still have Cody." Mcleach added.

"You mean that blonde kid?" Kenai asked.

"Yeah that man cub." Bagheera answered.

"Come on we have to help him." Jayden said.

They villagers and the animals continue walking in the jungle. They kept searching until they found the other three demons walking across a tree that formed a bridge that went across a river. They were like 9 ft above it.

"Hey you three!" The chief yelled.

"Well look who it is." #4 said.

"Let Cody go!" Scotty ordered.

"Let's try that offer again, we'll trade him for you." #2 answered.

"I'm not gonna help you destroy all mankind." Scotty responded.

"Have it your way then." #2 said.

He threw Cody into the river as a diversion to escape.

"No!" Scotty yelled.

"We'll stay and find the man cub." Hathi said.

"I'll stay too." Bagheera added.

"Chief, we might need more men for this." Mcleach said.

"Half of you men stay with the elephants, half of you come with us." The Chief ordered.

As Bagheera, Mcleach, the elephants, and half of the villagers stayed to find Cody, Scotty, Jayden, Mowgli, Ranjan, Shanti, Baloo, Kenai, Denahi, the Chief, and the rest of the villagers went after the demons.

"Search the water." Bagheera ordered.

The villagers and elephants started searching for Cody.


	6. Ending the Top Six

**6) Ending the top six**

The villagers and elephants began looking, but so for no luck. Then one of the elephants found something.

"I got him Colonial." He announced.

He pulled it out, but it turned out to be a fish.

"Confound me soldier that's a fish." Hathi corrected.

"Woops." The other elephant said, tossing it away.

Bagheera and Mcleach were on the tree bridge when Colonial Hathi walked onto it. They gasped.

"Colonial, this log can't possibly handle your weight!" Bagheera snapped.

" Ha ha ha, balderdash I remember the time I walked across this log safely." Hathi corrected, not noticing the log breaking.

Bagheera and Mcleach looked at each other scared.

"Oh no not again." Bagheera said.

They log broke and Hathi fell into the river. One half of the log was still standing up straight. Bagheera and Mcleach tried to hang on, but log fell over and they fell in too. Colonial Hathi got out of the water.

"Seems like what it used to." Hathi said, realizing his mistake.

The same elephant who caught a fish found something.

"I got him." He said.

It was Bagheera.

"He's disguised as a panther." Hathi stated.

"It's my Hathi, put me down." Bagheera ordered.

"Sorry." The elephant said, tossing Bagheera away.

"Woooooooo." Bagheera yelled after getting thrown into the water.

Then Hathi found something. He pulled it and it was Mcleach.

"Do I look like the boy?" Mcleach asked sarcastically.

"Sorry." Hathi said tossing him away too.

"Wooooo." Mcleach yelled.

Suddenly they heard a loud "HELP!". The villagers and elephants saw Cody drifting down the stream.

"He's heading toward the rapids!" A villager yelled.

"Come on men." Hathi ordered.

The elephants followed Cody down the river, while Bagheera, Mcleach and the villagers followed at the edge of the river.

"Hold on." Mcleach yelled.

Cody tried his best to swim to them, but the current was way too strong. The villagers took a long tree branch and held it toward Cody.

"Cody grab the branch." Mcleach said.

Cody grabbed it, but the current pulled him away. He looked up ahead and saw the rapids. Cody ended up on the rapids, but the beginning wasn't that rough, it was just a little bumpy with some rocks for Cody to grab onto.

"Here Cody grab my trunk." Hathi said.

He stood at the edge of the rapids in order to avoid getting pulled with the current. Cody reached for Hathi, but the current pulled him away once again. He looked up ahead and saw the rapids. He tried desperately to grab a branch, but still couldn't get it. Cody was afraid this was his end. Suddenly, a 22-year-old man came and grabbed Cody, pulling him to safety. He placed on the ground, allowing him to breath.

"Come on try to breath." He said.

Mcleach, Bagheera, the villagers and the elephants ran to them and saw the rescuer.

"Who are you?" Mcleach asked.

"My name's Casey, I'm the Jungle Fury Red Ranger." He answered.

"Well I'll be, another red ranger." Hathi stated.

"Thanks a ton Casey." Bagheera said.

"You are very welcome." Casey added.

"Come on we have to help the others!" Cody said.

 _With Scotty_

Scotty, Jayden, Mowgli, Baloo, Ranjan, Shanti, Kenai, Denahi, and the other villagers kept looking and found the

monkeys kingdom.

* * *

 _In the Temple_

#'s 2, 3, and 4 had an idea.

"That kid cares for the wildlife." #2 said.

"Yes, lets get the monkeys." #3 added.

The three demons came in and all the monkeys ran scared and desperately tried to hide. #2 saw the king and tries to stab him when the heros came.

"GO GO SAMURAI!" Jayden yelled, morphing into the Red Samurai Ranger.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" Scotty yelled, morphing into the Gray Super Mega Ranger.

They took there swords and blocked #2. They threw him away. Kenai and Denahi took there spear and fought 3 and 4. #2 kept blocked each of Jayden and Scotty's sword with his. Scotty jumped over and tried to get his back, but the quicker demon anticipates. #3 and 4 kicked Kenai and Denahi down. Casey showed up just in time.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" He yelled, morphing into the Jungle Fury Red Ranger.

He took out his jungle chucks, disarmed #3 and 4, and knocked them down. He unleashed his tiger spirit and blast them.

"Call to the beast inside, free the tiger!" Casey yelled.

The tiger spirit beat them. #2 saw this and grew angry.

"You will join me eventually Guardian of Rage." He said leaving.

"Come back!" Jayden ordered.

"If thinks he'll have me he's wrong." Scotty said.

Weak #3 and 4 got up, opened the bottle of gray fog and grew giant. Scotty drank the elixir and grew into his enchanted form.

"Catch him." #4 ordered.

He and 3 tried to tie him with whips to take him away, but Scotty's shakes them off. He burst fire from his mouth and burned them.

"Lights of Orion, Activate." Scotty yelled.

The Lights of Orion powered Scotty up. He did the finishing move and the Galaxy Megazord with Lights of Orion.

"Galaxy megazord saber, full power!" He yelled.

Scotty slashed #3 and 4 and destroyed them. He then shrunk to normal size. The king of the monkeys was happy.

"Thank you for saving us." He said.

"There's still one left." Mowgli corrected.

Suddenly more demon foot soldiers came.

"Scotty you go, we got this." Jayden ordered.

"Ok, Kenai, Denahi, your with me." Scotty added.

 _In the woods_

* * *

Scotty, Kenai, and Denahi searched for #2 in the woods.

"Where is he?" Scotty asked.

"If we're lucky, far away." Denahi answered.

"No, even if he's far away he's still a major threat." Scotty corrected.

"So how and why are these demons here?" Kenai asked.

"How I don't know, why I do, they want power, they want to destroy everything and everyone on earth and take over." Scotty answered.

"When did all of this start?" Denahi asked.

"When the Headless Horseman bewitched my ring." Scotty answered showing the Red World Ring on his right wrist.

"That's a bracelet." Denahi corrected.

"It looks like a bracelet, but it's actually an oversized ring that fits on the wrist." Scotty corrected.

"If it's bewitched, then take it off." Kenai suggested.

"I can't it's stuck." Scotty corrected.

Suddenly while crossing a stream with a log as a bridge, they heard a cry.

" _Mana_ "

"What's that?" Denahi asked.

That cry sounded familiar to Scotty.

" _Mana_ "

"That cry, I know it." Scotty stated.

"You do?" Kenai asked.

They looked down at the small stream and saw it move like tiny wave.

" _Mana_ "

" _Mana_ "

" _Mana_ "

Scotty remembered that it had something to do with May. It had to be a Pokemon.

"It's gotta be..." Scotty started.

They saw a small blue creature coming their way, but still couldn't tell what it was.

"I think it's..." Scotty started.

" _Phhhhyyyyyyy_ " It yelled as it jumped out of the water and into Scotty's arms. The three boys all fell over into the shallow stream. They crawled out back onto the log.

"What was that?!" Kenai demanded.

Scotty looked in his arms. A water type pokemon landed in them. Scotty knew this is what he heard. It was the Prince of the Sea. It was Manaphy!

"Manaphy!" Scotty greeted.

Manaphy hugged him tight, happy to see him again.

"Mana-what?" Denahi asked.

"Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea, a legendary pokemon." Scotty answered happily.

"How do you know it?" Kenai asked.

"I remember, when I was traveling with my twin sister Amanda, and my friends Ash, Max, May, and Brock. We found a Manaphy egg and a pirate wanted to so when Manaphy hatched, it would lead him to the Sea Temple so he can get the crown and rule the world, but we stopped him." Scotty continued.

Kenai and Denahi were shocked by this.

"Also when the egg hatched, it was in May's hands, so it assumed May as it's mother, and those two developed a huge bond, they loved each other a lot that having to split hurt them both." Scotty continued.

"But if that's true, then why is it so happy to see you?" Denahi asked.

"Because we're friends, why else, it remembers I'm a friend." Scotty answered.

Manaphy looked around. It was looking for May.

" _Mama?_ "

"Oh, she's not here." Scotty answered sadly.

Manaphy frowned.

"Don't worry little one we'll do whatever it takes to get you to her." Scotty said.

"Yeah, you'll just have to stick with us for now." Kenai added.

They looked up and saw a vulture flying above them. It came down. Scotty recognized it as Lucky.

"What is it Lucky?" He asked.

"A monster is at our territory." Lucky answered.

"Does he have that red strap around him?" Kenai asked.

"Yes." Lucky answered.

"That's our guy." Denahi stated.

 _The vultures tree_

* * *

The vultures: Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, were sitting a dead tree with nothing to do.

"Flaps, what are we gonna do?" Buzzie asked, feeling bored.

"I don't know, what'cha wanna do?" Flaps added.

Buzzie knew each time he asked Flaps would keep saying that. #2 tried to think of another way to lure in Scotty. He saw the vultures.

"This oughta bring him over." He told himself.

He took a bow and arrow and aimed it at them. Dizzy looked over and saw #2.

"Uh guys." He said.

"AHHHHHHH!" They all yelled.

Suddenly Scotty, Kenai, and Denahi showed up. Scotty held Manaphy up and it used hydro pump, shooting water from it mouth, blasting #2 down.

"I knew you show up." He said.

"Your running ends here." Scotty ordered.

Jayden, Casey, Cody, Mcleach, Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan, Baloo, Bagheera, the villagers, the elephants, and the monkeys showed up too.

"We're with you Scotty." Casey said.

"Nice to see you Casey, but I'm afraid this is my fight." Scotty answered.

"Ok, but we're here for you." Jayden added.

"Hold Manaphy." Scotty said giving it to Cody.

Cody hugged it tight.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" Scotty yelled, morphing.

"At last, it's just you and me." #2 said.

Scotty took out his super mega saber. #2 took out his sword. The two slowly circled around each other. Finally, they charged and their swords clashed.

"I see that you got a lot of strength left in you." #2 stated.

"More than you think." Scotty added.

Scotty swung his sword at the demon's head, but he ducks. #2 aimed for the top of his head in attempt to split him in half, but Scotty jumps aside. He took out his super mega blaster and shot multiple bullets at him. #2 blocked a few, but ended up getting hit in the stomach once. The demon jumped and double kicked Scotty to the ground. On the ground, Scotty got a close enough shot to kick #2 on the leg and trip him. They both got up.

"You fight well, it will almost be a shame to destroy you." #2 commented.

"I won't join you, or lose to you." Scotty added.

"You have no choice." #2 ordered.

"There's always a choice, everyone has their own life." Scotty corrected.

He tried to shoot his blaster, but #2 swats it out of his hands with his sword. Scotty blocked the sword before getting cut and kicked the demon. #2 swung his sword, Scotty ducked and grabbed his dropped blaster and shot his hand, making him drop his sword.

"My sword!" #2 yelled.

Scotty put his super megaforce gray ranger key in his saber. He also put his regular megaforce ranger key in his blaster.

"SUPER MEGA SABER BLAST!" Scotty yelled.

He fired the blaster, then slashed the saber, making a blast/slash attack. It hit #2, there was a huge explosion, which sends him flying. He fell down hard and tired. The villagers cheered in excitement.

"He did it!" Casey yelled happily.

#2 didn't want to admit defeat. He took out a bottle, but in anger he smashed instead of just opening it. The fog was released and he grew giant.

"How much of that elixir do you have left?" Baloo asked.

Scotty had enough in the bottle for one more enlarge. He drank it and grew into his enchanted form. He burst fire at the demon, but #2 dodges. He was stronger now. He fired a slash from his sword. Scotty made a glowing orb around him, shielding himself from the attack. They charged and punched each other back and forth, but neither landed a finishing move.

"I'm still connected to all the sentient zords I have, TIGERZORD!" Scotty yelled.

A zord he had when he was a Samurai Ranger, the Tigerzord came.

"Samurai Artillery."

The head became his helmet, while the rest of the body attached to Scotty's back. He looked like the Tiger Drill Megazord. He and #2 held each other, trying to push each other down.

"You can't torture me, not even with that memory of Ichabod." Scotty stated.

"The memory? Is that what they told you? That Ichabod is gone?" #2 asked.

"You ruthless master perished him." Scotty answered.

"Your an even bigger fool than I thought, Ichabod is alive." #2 laughed.

"He's alive?!" Scotty asked.

Scotty shoved the demon away and powered up his drills.

"Your going down!" Scotty ordered.

"Are you sure this is what you want? If you destroy me, you'll never find Ichabod." #2 warned.

"I'll find him and I want need you to do it." Scotty corrected. "TIGER DRILL... CHARGE!"

Scotty used the Tiger Drill Megazord's finshing move. His drills glowed and spun around. He aimed them at #2. He charged and drilled right through the demon. As his body was starting to blow, he had time for one last saying

"Ahhh, I can't be beat, not be the servant, the master was beaten by a kid!" He yelled.

The demon went down in a fiery explosion, like all enemies of the Power Rangers do. The villagers erupted in cheers.

"Super Mega Rangers, That's a super mega win." Scotty said, doing the ranger victory catchphrase.

Tired, he shrunk. His friends all comforted him.

"We don't even know how we can thank you." The villagers' Chief said.

"You don't have too." Scotty answered.

"You were really brave." Denahi commented.

"Like a real man." Kenai added.

"Come on, let's get you back." Jayden suggested.

Jayden used his samuraizer and wrote a power symbol to teleport them to the school.

 **All right readers, my family is going on vacation for exactly 14 days and I can't wrote stories from there, so I have to take a break. I'll get back to the story when I'm back. I know there's more battling the enemy than pokemon battle so far, but when all the action is done I'll make more pokemon battles in a row.**


	7. UPDATE

Any bond words are the author telling the readers something.

* * *

 **7) Demons Invade the Innocent**

At _England_

Ash and Frollo went to England. When they entered they went into hiding. For some reason there were a few demons walking around in public.

"What are they doing?" Frollo asked.

"Let's follow them." Ash said.

Ash and Frollo followed the three demon soldiers without being seen. They finally found out what was going on. They found multiple squads of demons invading England. A lot of innocents were running for their lives. The demons were trying to enslave them. Any who resist would get arrested and later executed. They saw two men who were fighting back with a few demons.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" Ash yelled morphing into the Purple Ranger.

He took out his blaster and shot each demon near the men. The two men used their swords and killed them. Luckily there weren't any others to arrest them for treason. Ash recognized the man as John Smith.

"We if it isn't one and only John Smith." Ash greeted.

John and his friend Thomas were confused until Ash removed his helmet revealing his face.

"Ash long time no see!" Thomas greeted.

"Figured you guys need my help." Ash said.

He put his helmet back and they went to where all the innocents were getting hurt. They made it to the middle of town and found a lot of demons soldiers invading and taking everyone away in chains. Some people were getting kicked on the ground too. Frollo saw a woman about to get stabbed by a demon with a blue sash on his body. Frollo ran as fast as he could and jumped right that thug. The demon fell to the ground hard with Frollo on top of him. Two soldiers grabbed him by his arms and took him off the leader. He got up and took out a whip in attempt to lash Frollo for treason. Ash came up and shot the three soldiers with his blaster and knocked them all down. John and Thomas killed the other two demons before looking at the one with a blue sash.

"Hey that sash!" Ash pointed out.

"What about it?" John asked.

"You! Don't you serve the Headless Horseman?!" Ash questioned.

"That is correct." The demon answered. "I am #1 of the Headless Horseman's top soldiers. Who are you?"

"My name's Ash Ketchum, I'm the Guardian of the Blue Ring and the leader." Ash answered, showing his ring on his wrist.

"Your not the one I'm looking for, where's Red?!" #1 demanded.

"Somewhere else, protecting others, right now your mine." Ash answered.

"Fine, I'll make you beg for mercy then I'll get the Red Guardian! Attack!" #1 ordered.

All the demon soldiers lunged at the heros. More of John's friends showed up, including Ben and Lon. The innocents all went into hiding. Each man picked an opponent to fight while Ash put on his helmet and went after the boss. Some men swatted the demon's sword out of their hands and struck them with their own swords. Some had muskets and shot the demons. Thomas used his musket to hit each demon that went toward him as well as firing it at them. John dropped his sword and musket, but manages to avoid getting stabbed, trip some guys down before getting them back. At a perfect timing, some soldiers meant to serve the Governor came and killed some demons with their spears. Leading them was Governor Ratcliffe with his servant, Wiggins, who learned how to fight too. Once there weren't to many demons left Ratcliffe, Wiggins, the settlers, and the soldiers got their muskets ready.

"Fire!" Ratcliffe ordered, aiming his sword at the enemies.

The settlers and soldiers fired their muskets and shot the demons right in their chests. They slowing collapsed and went down in a fiery explosion like all enemies of the Power Rangers.

Ash fought #1. With his super mega saber he cut the demon's sword. He used two purple ranger keys on his blaster and saber. He fired a saber blast and #1 went air-born and hit the ground hard. Ash hovered over him and tried to strike, but #1 moved. He got up and tried to take Ash's saber, but they both held on to it and tried to push each other. Thomas got his musket ready. No one else did because they were scared that they would hit Ash. Ash was down to his knees, still trying to push #1 away. #1 was still on his feet. Thomas tried to get good shot to kill the demon right away. Ash was back on his feet. He and #1 held the saber up above them. Thomas aimed at #1's ribs.

"Both eyes open." Thomas whispered.

Thomas fired his musket. The bullet sank deep into the demon's ribs and dropped down to his knees. Ash backed away from him. #1 was infuriated. He opened a bottle of gray fog and grew giant. Ash drank the green elixir and grew into his enchanted form.

"Come on, Come on!" The settlers all yelled.

#1 swung his sword. Ash used his sword-like left arm and blocked his sword. Then scratched his chest with his tiger claw right arm.

"Swordfish zord!" Ash yelled.

Another samurai zord, the swordfish came. He fired two swordfish torpedos at the demon, knocking him down hard.

"Samurai Artillery."

The head was Ash's helmet while the body attached to his back. He looked like the Swordfish Fencer Megazord.

"Katana power, twin blade mode."

Ash summoned a twin bladed sword. #1 swung his sword. Ash blocked it with one blade, but then swings the other side and slashes him with the other blade.

"Swordfish Torpedo."

Ash fired two torpedos from his back, blasted the demon to the ground.

"Megablade, strike position!" Ash yelled.

The twin bladed sword turned into a singular katana and put on top of his helmet.

"SWORDFISH SLASH!"

The sword glowed blue and bent down and slashed #1 with the sword on his head.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, this is inconceivable."

#1 went down and exploded.

"Super mega rangers, That's a super mega win." Ash said.

All the citizens cheered at the fact they were all safe. Ash shrunk back to normal.

"That's even better than all of us combine." Ratcliffe commented.

"It was my pleasure Governor." Ash responded.

"Why not show up at Royal Palm Academy when you can!" Frollo asked.

"Sure we'll be there." John answered.

Hearing that Ash and Frollo teleported back to the school. They couldn't wait until everyone had arrived.

* * *

 _At Africa_

Max, Maleficent, and Dr. Facilier were in a hot area in Africa.

"You really think that friends of yours would be hear? Maleficent asked.

"Of course, Ash, Scotty, and I understand animals too." Max answered.

"I'm surprised it's in this area." Dr. Facilier commented while witnessing all this heat.

"Trust me, we meet two new friends in this area." Max corrected.

"You sure there won't be more demons here?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"I don't know I'll check." Max answered.

He held up his Green World Ring and mentally searched for demon life-energy.

"Anything?" Maleficent asked.

Suddenly a large number of demon foot soldiers appeared right in front of them.

Yep, I think I found them." Max answered still looking at his ring.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" Max yelled, morphing into the aqua ranger.

A few demons swung their swords at him, but he blocked them all with his saber. Then, while bending over, he shot each of them in the gut with his blaster. Maleficent waved her wand and created an energy wave which sent the demons flying. Dr. Facilier fired multiple shoots from his magic cane then a slash. Then, he made a lightning bolt come down at them.

"LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, JUNGLE FURY!" Max yelled.

Max morphed into the Elephant Spirit Ranger. With his jungle mace he bashed a bunch of demons down. Another group shot arrows at them. Max dodged and slammed his mace on the ground which made a giant rock burst out of the ground. He hit it and it crushed the archer demons. A bunch more appeared. This was getting exhausting until they all heard a scream.

"HHHEEEEEEEEEE-YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **This scene is like when Timon and Pumbaa saved Simba from the vultures during "The Lion King"**

A meerkat riding on a warthog came sprinting towards the battle and rammed a bunch and demons to the ground. The meerkat scratched some faces and the warthog back kicked them in the guts. Suddenly, a big lion bounded into the battle and scratched, bit and tossed the demons away. He gave a loud growl.

"Call to the best inside, release the elephant!" Max yelled, unleash the green elephant spirit, knocking down the demons.

Maleficent made mystical fire and burned them. Dr. Facilier made purple sparks and zapped all the demons. The demons had enough. They opened their bottle and unleashed the fog and made them grow giant. Max drank the green elixir and grew into his giant enchanted form, but with green dragons eyes.

Max scratched the demons with his tiger claw, then slashed them with his sword-like hand. He fired a grass-type move, energy ball at them. He then wiped up a leaf storm and blew them all away.

"Beetle Zord!"

A samurai zord, the Beetle assulted the demons, shooting a beetle cannon at them.

"Samurai Artillery!"

The Beetle's legs attached to Max's arms, while the rest of the body became his helmet. He looked like the Beetle Blaster Megazord. He fired a beetle cannon.

"Beetle Cannon!"

Several demons were shot down. He gave multiple punches in the chests. His beetle helmet closed and started to spin.

"Rotating beetle blaster!"

A fire ball formed on the beetle helmet. Max blasted the fire ball with everything it had. It torched all the demons, destroying them in a fiery explosion.

"Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega win." Max announced.

Max shrunk back to normal size.

"Max!" Timon Greeted.

"Max, I can't believe were actually seeing you again." Pumbaa added.

Yeah, well here I am." Max said. "This is Maleficent and Dr. Facilier."

"I'm Simba and this his Timon and Pumbaa." Simba greeted.

"Pleasure." Maleficent added.

"How do you know them Max?" Dr. Facilier asked.

Ash, Scotty, and I have visited this and we know animals so we all trust each other. Simba is now the King.

"Yeah because he's a lion." Maleficent added.

"But there's a certain lion to be King and Simba's the one." Pumbaa corrected.

"Hey what were the monsters anyway?" Timon questioned.

"Those are demons that escaped the Underworld, they're trying to take over." Max answered.

"I think a lot more are emerging, how do stop all of them?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Oh don't worry Dr. just follow our motto and you'll feel better. Hakuna Matata." Timon stated.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long. I'll update again eventually. Please review some more.**

 **I wanna let you know, some characters from different shows or movies have the same name in this story:**

 **2 Thomas's:**

 **\- " _Pocahontas_ "**

 **\- " _Regular Show_ "**

 **2 Ursala's:**

 **\- " _The Little Mermaid_ "**

 **\- " _Pokemon Galatic Battles_ "**


End file.
